transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Laufey (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Laufey is the king of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, and the biological father of Loki. Biography Asgard/Jotunheim War Laufey was the leader of the Frost Giants. Seeking to give his people to new home world, he led his army to Earth where they invaded a small Viking village and used the Casket of Ancient Winters to slaughter the innocent lives there. This attack put Laufey's army in conflict against the Asgardians and their King Odin, beginning a war. Laufey fought in the front lines of the war, killing the Asgardian Soldiers by freezing them. The final battle of the war took place on Jotunheim. Laufey and Odin engaged in a one-on-one battle until the Asgardian King came out victorious and Laufey was forced to surrender. To ensure such a terrible war did not occur again, Laufey and Odin agreed to a peace treaty, where the Frost Giants power source, the Casket of Ancient Winters would be taken from them and neither race would attack the other and they could both live peacefully for decades to come. As the Asgardians left the battle, Odin entered a temple to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. He also found a child who was Laufey's son, left there to die, so he took him as his own. Battle at Jotunheim Years later, Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three went to Jotunheim to look for an explanation for the Frost Giants' intrusion that they suffered. However, they received an unwelcomed visit, when Thor was insulted by Laufey himself, he attacked th+e king, Laufey ordered his army to attack the Asgardians, even sending a Jotunheim Beast to kill themm After a long battle, Thor killed the Jotunheim Beast, but in the chaos Laufey gathered his entire army to overpower the Asgardians. Before they could kill the invaders, Odin arrived to break up the skirmish. Laufey spoke to his former enemy who attempted to reinstate the peace treaty but Laufey assured him that Thor had caused a war. Laufey attempted to kill the Asgardian King by stabbing him with a ice knife but Odin escaped with his fellow Asgardians. Making a deal with Loki Later, Loki paid a visit to him in Jotunheim, hinting that he was the one who allowed the Frost Giants into Asgard in the first place. Loki would reveal to Laufey that he is his son and he took over the throne of Asgard, He offered a deal with Laufey, in which he told Laufey to go to Asgard to kill Odin. That way, the casket would be returned to him and would be free to conquer every realm, expect for Asgard as he pleases. Death Loki allowed Laufey into Asgard, having frozen the gatekeeper Heimdall, before leading the Frost Giants to Odin, but Loki stayed behind. Laufey made his way to the unconscious Odin, knocking out Queen Frigga along his way and prepared to kill his enemy. As Laufey stood over Odin, he mocked him before building a knife out of ice to kill him. In a twist of fate, Loki betrayed and killed Laufey, by using the Necrom Stone which he had implated on Gungnir, taking credit for killing the seemingly invading Frost Giant warriors. This act made Loki look like a hero in front of his adoptive mother as part of his plan to completely destroy Jotunheim and the Frost Giant race as well as usurp the throne of Asgard. Relationships Family *Loki Laufeyson - Son turned enemy turned killer. Friends and Allies *Jörmungandr - Ally Enemies *Odin Borson *Thor Odinson *Sif *Hogun *Volstagg *Fandral *Frigga Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Thor'' (First appearance) - Darrell-H Trivia Gallery ''Thor'' Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-08-04-09.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-09-41-22.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-05-27-15.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-06-54-33.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-08-34-59.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-08-41-88.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-01-22-25.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-00-55-36.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-04-50-28.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-06-46-95.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-06-57-32.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-07-17-86.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-07-27-07.jpg Category:Thor Jotuns Category:Jotuns Category:Males Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Deceased Characters